Black Out
by Mello Evans
Summary: Aquela escuridão veio bem a calhar para Mello. .:Slash. Dark Lemon:.
1. Black Out

**Short-fic**

**Gênero**: Slash (Yaoi)/ Shota/ Dark Lemon. Não gosta? Não leia!

**Ship:** MelloxMatt

**Classificação:** NC 17 (M) +18

**Beta: **Reece River**  
**

**Disclaimer:** DN é de Tsugumi Ohba, sem fim lucrativo ou objetivo de denegrir a real estória.

**Título:** Black Out

**Presente para: **Yonamine-chan, Yo-chan, essa é a 1ª fic presente que eu te disse :3

**WIP. R&R, ok? :3

* * *

**

Era uma noite quente, quase não havia nuvens. As crianças da Wammy's house brincavam tranqüilas em seus aposentos, assistiam TV na sala de convivência e alguns roubavam comida sorrateiramente da cozinha.

Matt e Mello se enquadravam na última opção.

O loiro se encontrava sentado displicente, em umas das várias cadeiras do lugar, com suas pernas cruzadas postas sobre a mesa de maneira desleixada. Suas roupas como sempre negras, mas o camisão havia sido substituído por uma camiseta sem mangas, pois o clima estava cálido.

Jeevas, por sua vez, estava de pé encostado na pia enquanto passava tranquilamente de fases em seu game. Trajava um calção escuro abaixo do joelho e uma camiseta listrada horizontalmente em vermelho e preto.

Keehl observava o ruivo de forma lúbrica enquanto saboreava uma barra de chocolates. Olhava Mail como se este fosse o seu alimento preferido. A roupa lhe caía muito bem, quase não tinha mais traços infantis. Toda vez que estava com este sentia-se diferente. Talvez fosse por isso que se davam bem. Admitia que o que sentia com relação ao companheiro era mais do que amizade. Aceitava muito bem aquilo, não procurava escape ou justificativas de que era a adolescência ou hormônios. Gostava deste e pronto, sua inteligência e sentimentos, por mais turbulentos que fossem, entravam em sincronia quando o assunto era o "vermelho", mas também era verdade que tinha receio de falar com Matt, nunca teve medo de nada, mas estava falando de Mail Jeevas seu único e melhor amigo. Não queria perder o único que ficava ao seu lado mesmo em seus arroubos. Algo bem rotineiro.

O ruivo encaminhou-se até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Mello desligando o seu jogo. "—cansou?" – Disse incrédulo.

"—Não." – Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e sustentou o queixo com a mão. Virou suas vistas para o amigo. "—Só quero falar com você." – Disse alegre.

"—Conversar o quê?"

"—Ultimamente você está mais calado. Anda sem ânimo até para implicar com o Near. Só fica me olhando jogar... tô preocupado, sabia?"

"—Tá falando sério?" – Disse em escarnaria.

Sorriu abertamente. "—Eu gosto de você, Mello. Embora eu esteja rindo, eu to falando sério."

Seu rosto queimou, olhou para o lado. "—Você anda fumando demais."

O ruivo ficou meio pensativo. "—Acho que sim." – Nem percebeu a visível timidez do outro.

Ficaram vários minutos calados.

"—Hei Matt." – Quebrou o silêncio.

"—Oi?" – Admirava o seu jogo ainda desligado.

Mello ficou pensando se realmente era certo colocar um amigo a perder por seus desejos, mas como sempre fora inconseqüente nem se deteve muito nisso, já esperara tempo demais. Seria egoísta. "—Você gosta de alguém?"

Virou suas vista para o loiro. "—É tão esquisito você fazendo esse tipo de pergunta." - Soergueu a sobrancelha direita. "Mas sim. Eu gosto de alguém." – Falou sorridente.

"—Ela sabe?" – Tentou com toda a paciência do mundo, coisa que não tem, não ligar para a forma com que era encarado. E a voz sumia em um murmúrio.

"—Não." – Sustentou o ar sorridente.

"—E por que está rindo?" Isso não é ruim?"

"—Está tudo bem para mim se essa pessoa estiver feliz."

"—Ahh." – Calou-se.

Novamente silêncio.

"Será que eu devia? Ele gosta de alguém..." – internamente. "Err... que se dane, eu vou o fazer esquecer essa pessoa e colocar um belo plano em prática."

"—O que foi Mello? Você tá estranho."

"—Sim."

"—Impressão." – Riu maroto se aproximando. Já decidira qual plano macabro iria fazer.

De repente as luzes do ambiente são apagadas e um alarido foi escutado.

"—É melhor sairmos daqui. Faltou luz." – Expôs o ruivo.

"—Malditos Wammy." – Estava colérico. "—Num pagam nem a luz."

"—Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa."

"—Matt." – Chamou. Aquela escuridão era oportuna.

"—O que foi?"

"—Liga o seu game. Com a luz eu vou pegar mais chocolate. – Idéias povoavam a mente do loiro.

"—Certo." – Fez o que o outro pedira.

Em alguns minutos o loiro pegou várias coisas: Cobertura de chocolate, várias barras, velas, fósforos e uma faca enorme.

"—Mello, pra quê essa faca?" – Inquiriu alarmado.

"—Você vai sem- ops, ver..." – Sorriu macabro, mas o outro não viu com a penumbra.

Dirigiram-se ao quarto apenas tateando as paredes. Viram os monitores com lanternas guiando as crianças mais novas para seus quartos e pedindo a todos que trancassem suas portas e não saíssem de lá por NASA.

Mello achou aquela confusão toda simplesmente ótima. Colocaria em ação suas fantasias com Matt mais cedo do que imaginara, seria naquela mesma noite.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

A fic toda já está feita *-*, mas vou torturá-los. Afinal vo6 geralmente ficam fantasmas... ¬¬' fico pensando se é porquê não são boas.

Será três capítulos curtos com o ultimo um pouco maior. As atualizações serão de dois em dois dias já que o meu River-sama está me perturbando há séculos por uma fic do Harry Potter e não posso postar diariamente por isso...

Kissus e _reviews_.

_**Nota do Beta:**_

_Oi gente, mandem reviews como a Mello pediu #100% capitalismo# afinal é isso que todo ficwriter quer, ne´? Ela devia ganhar um premio por fazer o POV do Near tão bem *-*_

_Yonamine-chan... Seja bem vinda a fanfiction. E olha a responsa por ter fics da Mello dedicadas a você! E vou logo avisando, tenha cuidado com as suas amizades, a 'ff' não é só flores, principalmente no fandom Death Note. Agora eu vou trabalhar #vagabundo# _

**N/A²: **

Near... Não assusta a garota ¬¬'


	2. Pagamento

**Capítulo:** Pagamento

**Sem beta. WIP.**

* * *

_Dirigiram-se ao quarto apenas tateando as paredes. Viram os monitores com lanternas guiando as crianças mais novas para seus quartos e pedindo a todos que trancassem suas portas e não saíssem de lá por NASA._

_Mello achou aquela confusão toda simplesmente ótima. Colocaria em ação suas fantasias com Matt mais cedo do que imaginara, seria naquela mesma noite._

* * *

Assim que entraram no quarto, Mello passou a tranca.

"—Droga." – Praguejou Matt.

"—O que foi?"

"—Esqueci de pegar algo pra comer. Agora vou ficar com fome." – Reclamou.

"—Come meu chocolate." – Sugeriu.

"—Cê ta falando sério?" – Mello nunca fora alguém de compartilhar as coisas. Principalmente chocolate.

"—Claro." – Disse depositando os 'acessórios' sobre o colchão.

"—Ah, valeu Mello." – Sentou-se em sua cama.

Keehl pegou uma das barras e ficou ao lado do ruivo. "—Pega." – Estendeu em direção ao amigo. "—Pode comer todinha" – Deu ênfase as duas últimas palavras. Um riso obsceno não saía de sua boca.

"—Nossa!" – Pegou inocentemente e retirou rápido o papel que envolvia. "—Valeu mesmo." – Parecia uma criança de seis anos ao ganhar um cobiçado presente de tão feliz. Era bom ganhar algo do loiro.

"Não agradeça, depois é o meu pagamento." – Refletia imoralmente.

Matt comia com tanto gosto que se melava todo e nem se dava o trabalho em limpar.

O loiro se segurava para não lamber tudo naquele mesmo momento, mas teria paciência. Nem que fosse uma vez em toda sua vida. Entretanto era obvio que estava sendo muito difícil. Principalmente quando via pela penumbra Mail lamber os dedos. Tentou afastar todos aqueles pensamentos obscenos e levantando-se foi até sua cama. Procurou as velas e os fósforos que havia pegado mais cedo. Acendeu e pôs perto da cama de 'vermelho'.

"—Cuidado pra num queimar nada. Seriamos expulsos daqui se fizéssemos um incêndio no meio desse apagão." – Avisou.

"—Quem liga? Mas eu vou ter cuidado." – Já estava ficando levemente rouco. Era inevitável. Já se segurara por muito tempo.

"—Humm, realmente estava ótima." – Falou assim que comeu tudo.

"—O gosto..." – Sentou-se novamente as lado do amigo colando-se a este.

"—O que é que tem?" – Estranhou as atitudes do outro.

"—O gosto é bom? Foi gostoso?" – Quase gemia enquanto aproximava o rosto.

"—Si... sim. É." – Sentiu uma mão ardente em suas coxas.

"—Eu quero provar." – Lambeu ousadamente os lábios do ruivo. Sua língua, sensual, pedia passagem para o interior daquela boca quente.

Matt entreabriu o contorno de sua boca, dando passagem para os primeiros desejos de Mihael. Gemeu abafado com a ousadia em que era beijado. Agarrou-se a camisa negra, cerrando os olhos e deixando-se levar.

Mello só o soltou pela falta de ar.

"—O-o que está fazendo?" – Indagou assim que conseguiu normalizar a respiração.

"—Eu quero meu pagamento." – Empurrou Matt no colchão e ficou entre suas pernas. "—Acha..." – Ficou sobre o outro e gemeu sensual em seu ouvido. "—Que eu iria te dar tanto chocolate e não..." – Esfregou-se no ruivo. "—Iria querer nada em troca?"

"—Não." – Choramingou.

"—não quer?" – Seu rosto era uma mescla de seriedade e prazer. Não queria ter que obrigar ninguém.

"—Não achei que iria sair barato." – Sorriu.

"—E o pagamento vai ser por livre e espontânea pressão?"

"—Não, eu quero." – Expôs enlaçando o germânico com as pernas.

"—Humm...' – Deu leves mordiscadas no pescoço a sua frente.

"—Me-Mello." – Virou o rosto rubro.

"—Eu estou aqui." – Falou rouco adentrando sua mão por debaixo da camiseta listrada.

Mail estava ofegante. Seu corpo tremia de tanto desejo.

Entretanto o pagamente não se resumia apenas em prazer, queria ver aquele corpinho lindo sentir dor e implorar para ser violentado. Só em pensar sua excitação doía na calça preta. Sabia que não era normal ter aqueles pensamentos, afinal só tinha 14 anos. Então o único jeito de aplacar aquelas idéias era colocá-las em pratica. Em um movimento rápido prendeu os pulsos de Jeevas porto da cabeceira e amarrou-os com os lençóis.

"—Que pagamento é esse?" – Inquiriu alarmado elevando o tom de sua voz.

"—Shh..." – Tapou a boca do "vermelho" com a mão. "—Eu não quero te amordaçar agora." – Confessou.

"—O... o que... pretende?" – Tinha medo apesar de alguma forma aquilo o excitar mais.

"—Brincar..." – Sorriu lúbrico. Levantou e pegou a faca e direcionou-se para Matt novamente. "—Brincar a noite toda." – Deixou seu hálito quente roçar no ouvido de sua presa.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Agora é que vai ficar bom *-* a próxima postagem será a ultima e com um bom Dark. **_REVIEWS_!**

**Ah, uma review por capítulo. Já que postei os dois ultimos juntos!**


	3. Joguinhos by Mello

**Capítulo:** Joguinhos by Mello.

**Sem beta. Last update.**

* * *

"—_O... o que... pretende?" – Tinha medo apesar de alguma forma aquilo o excitar mais._

"—_Brincar..." – Sorriu lúbrico. Levantou e pegou a faca e direcionou-se para Matt novamente. "—Brincar a noite toda." – Deixou seu hálito quente roçar no ouvido de sua presa._

* * *

Sentou nas pernas do ruivo e lentamente começou a cortar a camisa do outro com a faca.

"—Ahmn, vamos logo com isso." – Implorava.

"—Apressadinho."

"—Mais, Mello." – Choramingou. Saber que Mello o queria, era muito bom.

Assim que parou de cortar arrancou a blusa a blusa deixando a mostra o peito nu. Agora era a vez do calção. Cortou o cós deste de forma urgente.

"—Ciu-dado." – Suplicou rouco.

Um riso sedutor se apossou dos lábios de Mihael assim que não avistou a peça intima. "—Calor?" – Questionou imoral.

"—É..." – Corou sorridente.

Keehl se deliciou com aquela visão. Era estonteante. Seus olhos brilhavam em luxúria. Passou suas mãos por todo o corpo do ruivo arrancando gemidos languidos, mas abafados. "—Hoje você é meu." – Falou rouco cravando suas unhas com força no tórax de Mail e arrastando-as sem piedade até o abdômen.

"—Ahh." – Tentava ao máximo não gritar. Pequenos filetes de sangue de sangue saiam das marcas deixadas pelo chocólatra.

"—Gosta de vampiros, Matt?" – Seus olhos já estavam pesados.

"—Sim."

"—Que bom." – Expôs retirando sua camiseta negra e a jogando no chão. "—Eu também." – Pôs-se sobre o corpo do companheiro e começou a lamber voluptuosamente os mamilos. Sua língua valsava por todo o tronco de Mail e sugava o sangue que escorria enquanto movia-se ousadamente sobre o membro rijo deste.

"—Mello, eu... ahnm... Não agüento mais."

"—Agüenta sim." – Agora retirando a própria calça e cueca. Deixou a mostra sua excitação. "—Ainda vai agüentar muita coisa."

"—Ahnm." – Sabia exatamente no que o outro estava falando.

O loiro pegou um pano e amordaçou a boca do amigo. "—Como sei que vai gritar..." – Explicou.

"—Ahmnmnmn." – Nada mais era audível.

Mello pegou a vela a vela que já estava pelo meio e direcionou até o abdômen de sua adorada presa.

Matt arregalou os olhos. A parafina estava prestes a cair em sua pele já rasgada. Começou a se debater na cama. "Eu NÃO acredito!" – Pensava em puro desespero.

Mihael beijou a ponta do nariz do ruivo. "—Eu sei que no fundo você gosta." – Dizia tudo calmamente. "—E por falar em fundo..." – Disse rouco. "—Daqui a alguns minutos é assim que eu vou estar em você, sabia?"

"—Nmnmnmn." – Suas súplicas eram impossíveis de serem escutadas. "Ahh, é isso que eu quero." – Só esse pensamento já lhe fazia um frêmito subir em sua espinha.

Keehl aproveitou-se da pequena distração do outro e deixou pingos daquela parafina quente cair no outro e se misturar ao sangue.

"—Ahnmnmnmn." – A dor era exorbitante, mas a prazer era grande da mesma forma. Excitava-se só de saber que quem agia sadicamente com seu corpo era Mello. "Mais." – Refletia desejoso.

A cera caía sem dó no ruivo. As marcas sem certeza virariam cicatrizes profundas.

O germânico colocou a vela sobre o criado-mudo e pegou uma cobertura de chocolate. "—Abre a boquinha." – Pediu sensual retirando a mordaça.

Matt fez como o outro mandara assim que a mordaça lhe foi arrancada. O cacau adocicado caía frio na sua boca seca e quente. Nem conseguiu respirar direito e muito menos raciocinar.

Mihael tomou a boca do amante com selvageria enquanto passava suas mãos libidinosas pelo corpo arrepiado e dolorido.

"—Ahh..." – Gemia de dor e prazer.

"—Agora vai ficar bom." – Lambia os dedos imoralmente.

"—Rápido..." – Estava desejoso. "—Mais."

"—Como quiser." – Habilidosamente colocou dois dedos no interior do "vermelho".

"—Mello." – Pequenas lágrimas saiam involuntárias de seus olhos pela dor.

"—Quer que eu pare?"

"—Não, por favor. Tudo menos isso."

O loiro acrescentou mais um dedo, mas não se conteve só nisso. Retirou os dedos e direcionou a boca para um local mais tentador.

Os gemidos de Mail aumentaram.

"—Matt, você é tão..." – Proferia rouco entre abocanhadas no membro deste enquanto se masturbava no mesmo ritmo.

"—Ahnm." – Trincava os dentes de tanto desejo. Aquela boca era tão cálida e macia... Movia os quadris para mais contato, tremia de excitação.

Mello parou e se posicionando de joelhos deslizou lentamente para dentro de Jeevas.

"—Humnm." – Doía, era inevitável, mas queria mais. Queria experimentar todas as sensações. Experimentar Keehl ir fundo em si. Rebolou-se contra a ereção do germânico. "—Mais..." – O Prazer era enorme.

Mello era sádico e Matt masoquista. Um par perfeito.

"—Mais." – O prazer era enorme.

"—Se você quer." – Movia-se violentamente, apertava o seu corpo contra o do outro, sentia a excitação do amigo em seu ventre, ouvia gemidos tímidos e suplicantes. Sentia o corpo sob o seu suado, ofegante, acolhedor, quente, apertado e então o cume se fez. Despejou seu sêmen naquele lugar onde sempre pretendia estar.

Matt o seguiu derramando o seu fruto intimo entre seus corpos. "—Mello... eu te amo." – Declarou-se ainda sentindo o mundo girar.

"—Eu também." – Expôs cansado. O seu corpo quase não respondia aos seus comandos. Só teve vigor para desamarrar seu amado ruivo e lhe envolver com os braços carinhosamente.

"—Que jeito mais maluco pra se declarar, hein?" – Indagou sorrido dolorosamente abraçando o loiro de forma recíproca.

"—É..." – Riu ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos ficaram observando a vela se apagar e caíram no sono.

**FIM.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

OMG. Tá sem plot, mas eu amei. Espero que a lemon tenha agradado e valido a pena a espera.

_**REVIE**__**WS.**_

**_Yo-chan... gostou?_**

Kissus.


End file.
